


Just Don't Stress Out

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Just Don't Stress Out [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Bullying, Child Abuse, Friendship, Ghosts, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-01 19:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20378452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A teenage girl who runs away from her cruel family but she ends up in a old mansion.





	1. Run Away

A teenage girl walked out of her house.

She has long messy dark brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a pink shirt, navy blue jeans and black flat shoes.

Her name is Mariella Morales.

She walked past the houses until she saws a creepy mexican style mansion.

Thunder crashing

Mariella gulped and rings the door bell.

Mariella realized the door was opened by itself

Mariella walked into a old mansion.

Suddenly the door closed by itself.

Mariella said "Think happy thoughts happy thoughts!"

Mariella started to walk up the stairs.

Suddenly the portraits seemed to follow her with their eyes as she walked.

Mariella walked into a old room.

Mariella turned on the light revealing a girl's room.

The wallpaper was light purple with pink skulls, the curtains were black with red skulls and the creepy dolls on a toy stand.

Mariella shudders

But she hears footsteps.

Mariella said "Oh no"

Black shoes walked on the stairs.

She opened the door.

Mariella laughed nervously

Luz said "Chica en un dormitorio"

Luz shakes her head

Luz has long black hair that covers her eyes. She wears a black dress with red skulls.

Luz said "Do me a favor and carry this box to a baby room"

Mariella walked to a baby room.

Mariella screamed

But a baby girl sees Mariella

Mariella whimpers as a baby girl touch her hair with her small fingers.


	2. New Life in a Mansion

Mariella was feeding a baby girl a bottle of milk.

Luz was writing a poem.

But Mariella sees the creepy twin sisters

Mariella's eyes widen

A baby girl started crying and Mariella holds her.

Mariella began to hum and a baby girl stop crying.

A baby girl yawned and fell asleep.

Mariella thought 'Just like my papi used to sing to me'


	3. New Friends

Later that night

Mariella ride her bicycle into the cemetery.

But Mariella sees the teenagers and a little girl.

A teenage boy with black hair, brown eyes and tan skin. He wears a gray newsboy cap and a blue school uniform.

A teenage girl with long black hair, green eyes and light olive skin. She wears black skull earrings, a dark red shirt with a skull, blue torn pants and black boots.

And finally a little girl with curly brown hair in pigtails, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a red shirt, gray skirt and black mary jane shoes.

Mariella takes a deep breath and walked to them.

Mariella said "Hi i'm Mariella and you must be-"

But a chubby boy screamed and hide behind a gravestone.

Mariella said "Okay?"

A goth girl said "Oh that's Gordo and Bibi I'm Adeline"

Mariella said "Nice to meet you I'm Mariella"

However someone sees Mariella makes new friends.

It was a blonde mean girl and her posse.

"So she makes new friends supernatural friends!"

A blonde mean girl glared.


End file.
